


Guilty

by Arden (ArdenLa)



Series: Confessions of a Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLa/pseuds/Arden
Summary: Professor Solas keeps most of his students at a neat, clean, professional distance. But Eirwen has managed to slip past his defenses. He knows its wrong to want her so badly, but he can’t help himself. Especially not when he’s seen her in that plaid skirt…





	Guilty

When he closed his eyes, he could see her face as if projected on a screen. She would sit across from him almost every day, smirking and laughing and making him think much harder than any of his other students did. This was not the least because she was brilliant and constantly prodding his brain for elaboration on something he mentioned in class, but also because he had to measure every interaction with her, keep his wits about him whenever she leaned in close or smiled like that. He saw that gleam in her eyes when he let his mind drift, and if he really fell away he could scarcely think of anything else.

It was his fault and his fault alone. He couldn’t imagine she was trying to do this to him, even when she put her elbows on his desk and her knees in her chair, or brushed his fingers so gently when she took a paper from his hands. The look he saw when she was really listening to him, the slight smirk as she rested her chin in her hand, had to all be in his head.

And knowing that, knowing he put this all on her, wracked him with guilt. She just wanted to talk to him, saw him as a friend she could trust, and yet his mind drifted to places it should not whenever the silence between them stretched too long.

He’d start to think about the sway of her hips, the way they shifted with every step and froze for a fraction of a second when she approached him. He’d see the way her shirt clung to her stomach, how a shred of skin peeking from between her top and jeans hinted at a toned torso and tight muscles. She told him she was a high jumper, and he knew that meant she was flexible. That thought, too, drove him to clench his fist beneath his desk and run calculus in his head.

This was just her, just how she was. He knew nothing she did could possibly be meant to have this effect on him. She was beautiful and addictive and if he let his thoughts free he knew exactly where they would go.

When she first started seeing him after class it was only on Tuesdays, during his office hours. Then she came Thursdays as well, and now whenever she was free on Mondays and Fridays. Wednesdays were painfully dry for him now, and he found himself silently wishing she would stop by just to visit. Even a few seconds, even a hello, was better than nothing.

Of course, whenever she did come by he held himself together admirably. He did have some self-control left, even if it took everything in him. They traded banter easily, and occasionally she’d truly stump him. Talking to her was at the same time extremely easy and painstaking -his words came with little effort, but censoring himself was a challenge.

He stood at his counter now, staring blankly into space, determined not to let his mind go to where it wanted to. Her outfits were always difficult for him, but that day had been particularly… strong. She’d worn a comfortable-looking sweater, one he’d seen her in before, tight and cropped to show some of her midriff. The skirt was red and plaid and short, the imagery extremely clear in his mind. At one point she’d bent over to get something in her bag, and he caught a quick vision of her bare upper thighs when the skirt rose up.

He’d needed to leave early.

Just thinking about her in that made him hard, and he closed his eyes for a long moment and tried to think of anything else. She was playful and teasing and impressively sarcastic, with a maturity he never would have expected from someone her age. He wished she were even five years older, a third of the difference between them. Maybe ten years was more reasonable, less absurd for his fantasies.

And he had fantasies. Much as he tried to ignore them, he couldn’t help but imagine touching her, kissing her, seeing her in his home or in his bed. He wondered what her skin felt like, how soft she would be under his hands, how she would squirm and whine and arch her back as he-

He exhaled a shaky breath and unbuckled his belt, freeing his cock from his pants as he closed his eyes. He didn’t just want to fuck her. He wanted to see all of her and drive her past the point of pleasure and into ecstasy. He wanted to taste her, to feel her hips driving into him and hear her weak, high-pitched moans.

Her voice seemed to coo in his ears, her teasing tone coming to him from somewhere far away. He stroked himself, hard, imagining her body writhing beneath him as he shifted between her legs. She would be moaning his name, rising into him, gripping him as he pushed into her wet heat. He wanted to feel her soaking for him, taking him in, fingers grasping desperately at the sheets as she cried out underneath him.

And when he kissed her she would moan, her lips soft and warm against his. With every roll of his hips she would shudder and whine, at once overwhelmed and wanting. She’d be so tight, tighter still as she suddenly clenched him. He wanted to feel her cum, feel her body tighten as he brought her to orgasm and she bucked toward him, bringing him as deep as possible into her shuddering walls.

Then he would finish inside her, spilling his thick seed deep into her still-shaking cunt. He wanted to stay there, holding her, kissing her, letting the weight of this sink in and holding the rest of the world at bay for as long as possible.

When he returned from his head his hand was covered in cum. He sank into the counter, forehead in his crossed arms, closing his eyes tightly. This couldn’t go on. He had to stop, before he drove himself insane.


End file.
